Wanna Be's Hungry Adventure
Wanna Be's Hungry Adventure is a adventure game that resembles the game Cubivore. The game's main characterer is Wanna Be who was one of the kaiju from the Ultraman Atum series. Gameplay Like mentioned before Wanna Be's Hungry Adventure's gameplay resembles the game Cubivore, but instead of getting pieces of the enemy you became the enemy and with various modifications. The game map is Earth itself and other planets. And you fight most enemies through the place that you are. Stages Earth You can walk wherever part of Earth you want to. Solar System You can travel to any planet on the Solar System, and each has different aliens and kaijus. If the player travels to the Sun Wanna Be will be burned and you'll get a game over. Space The player can travel to various planets and galaxies. Characters Wanna Be- Is in the game as the main character and it retains it's abilities of transforming into the kaiju that it eats and gains new forms: * Zetton: After eating Zetton. Wanna Be will become a copy of it. Zetton remains mostly unaltered, but it's two holes in it's head became it's eyes. This form still has the main abilities of Zetton. * Dino Tank: After eating Dino Tank. Wanna Be will become a copy of it. Dino Tank remains mostly unaltered, but it gains a bigger cannon and horns. This form still has the main abilities of Dino Tank, but he's able to use it's bigger cannon. * Neronga: After eating Neronga. Wanna Be will become a copy of it. Neronga remains mostly unaltered, but it loses it's ears, it gets with a tiger like pattern and it's horn, claws and fangs became bigger and red. This form still has the main abilities of Neronga, but it can use it's horn to ram into other kaiju, use it's claws to scratch and use it's fangs to bite. * Zaragas: After eating Zaragas. Wanna Be will become a copy of it. Zaragas remains mostly unaltered, but it's horn is placed on it's forehead and it's back spikes became bigger. This form still has the main abilities of Zaragas. * Windam: After eating Windam. Wanna Be will become a copy of it. Windam remains mostly unaltered, but it's right hand becames a lighter and it's crest becames orange. This form still has the main abilities of Windam, but it can use it's lighter arm to burn it's enemies. * Black King: After eating Black King. Wanna Be will become a copy of it. Black King remains mostly unaltered, but it's ears and fangs became bigger and it's hands became into cannons. This form still has the main abilities of Black King, but it can shoot needles from it's cannon hands. * Magular: After eating Magular. Wanna Be will become a copy of it. Magular remains mostly unaltered, but it's horn and fangs became bigger, it's tail plates became yellow and it's front plates grow bigger. This form still has the main abilities of Magular, but it uses it's bigger fangs to bite. * Demaaga: After eating Demaaga. Wanna Be will become a copy of it. Demaaga remains mostly unaltered, but it loses it's crest, it's two back plates turn into crystal, it's hands turn into crystal scythes and it's tail becames a pincer. This form still has the main abilities of Demaaga, but it can use it's pincer and scythes. * King Joe: After eating King Joe. Wanna Be will become a copy of it. King Joe remains mostly unaltered, but gains a blaster and a saber. This form still has the main abilities of King Joe, but can use it's blaster and saber. Reviews Most reviews were posite saying that it was Cubivore done better. Sites like IGN gave a 8.0/10 saying that the quantity of Ultra kaiju was good, but that the transformations soon get boring. Trivia * Windam's new form is the second form of Windaw to have fire based powers the first being, Fire Windam; * King Joe's blaster and saber are a referenc to both Black King Joe and Scarlet King Joe. Category:Fictional Video Games Category:Pages relating to Ultraman Category:Ultraman Atum Category:BRK's Kaiju Category:Universe 4224 Category:Wanna Be Incarnations Category:Variants on existing Kaiju Category:Zetton variations Category:Dinosaur Tank variations Category:Neronga variations Category:Zaragas variations Category:Windom variations Category:Black King variations Category:Magular variations Category:Demaaga variation Category:King Joe variations